Destiny Of Twins
by HollowOfSouls
Summary: What if nothing was as it seems? Harry Potter/Twin Sister. Evil Dumbledore/Good Voldemort.  LL/SS HH/DM AP/BZ RW/HG
1. Ripples

Hello everyone. This is a fanfiction I started on NekoNurse... however, I had some real life drama,  
>lost my passwork(it was saved on my computer) and so I made a new account and decided to finish it up,<br>do some touches and continue. Anywhos, here is my first Harry Potter fanfiction!

DISCLAIMER- Sadly, I dont own Harry Potterverse. Thats all JK Rowling. The only thing thats mine is the differences in the plot, Arianna and the pairings.

Chapter One: Ripples

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Private Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
>Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys has a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.<br>The Dursleys has everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. The boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudly mixing with a child like that.  
>When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudly into his high chair.<br>None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.  
>At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little Tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.<br>It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar- a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Private Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Private Drive-no, LOOKING at the sign; cats couldn't read maps OR signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing but the large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.  
>Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. HE didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.<br>He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them,  
>clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.<br>"The Potters, thats right, thats what I heard-"  
>"-yes, their son, Harry-"<br>Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.  
>He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked him mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her-if HE'D had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...<br>He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried he walked strait into someone just outside the door.  
>"Sorry," He grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,<br>"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for you-know-who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"  
>And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.<br>Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete strange. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. Hewas rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.  
>As he pulled inot the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve his mood-was the tabby cat he's spotted that morning.<br>It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.  
>'SHOO!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.<br>The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.  
>Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("WON'T!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news.:<br>"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owl's normally hunt at night and are hardly seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owl's tonight, Jim?"  
>"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early-its not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."<br>Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Own's flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...  
>He didn't say anything on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Private Drive as though it were waiting for something.<br>Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did...if it got out that they were related to a pair of-well he didn't think he could bear it.  
>The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.<br>Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Private Drive. It didn't as much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.  
>A man suddenly appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.<br>Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Private Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long roped, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.  
>Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."<br>He found what he was looking for in his side pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter, he flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked our their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
>"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."<br>He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around it's eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
>"How did you know it was me?" she asked.<br>"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
>"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.<br>"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
>Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.<br>"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they would be a bit more careful, but no-even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars...Well, their not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
>"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."<br>"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But thats no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."  
>She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really HAS gone, Dumbledore?"<br>"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you like a lemon drop?"  
>"A WHAT?"<br>"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."  
>"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who HAS gone-"<br>"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense- for eleven years I've been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: VOLDEMORT" Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemorts name."  
>"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-know-Oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."<br>"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly, "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
>"Only because your too-well-NOBLE to use them."<br>"It's lucky its dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madame Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."  
>Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"<br>It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did not. It was plaing that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
>"They are saying that Voldemort showed up in Godrics Hollow last night," she continued. "He went to find the Potters. The rumors are that Lilly and James Potter are-are- that their dead."<br>Dumbledore bowed his head and McGonagall gasped.  
>"Lilly and James...! Oh this is terrible!" she sniffled. Dumbledore reached over and patted her on the shoulder.<br>Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on, "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the twins...Harry and Ari. But he couldn't. After all the people that he's hurt and killed, he couldn't kill those little ones...that his power somehow broke- and that's why he's gone."  
>Dumbledore nodded slowly.<br>"You-you can't say that it's TRUE?" faltered Professor McGonagall.  
>"We can only guess," said Dumbledore," we may never know."<br>McGonagall took out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes under her spectacles. "Dumbledore, why did you tell Hagrid to meet you here?"  
>Dumbledore sighed. "This is the address of Harry and Ari's last living relatives. They will be staying here. It's the best place for them."<br>McGonagall's jaw dropped. "HERE? Dumbledore, you can't. These are the WORST type of Muggles!"  
>Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle as he regarded her, "They are the last of their family. They must stay here."<br>McGonagall swallowed. Everyone knew when Dumbledore lost his twinkle that bad things could happen... She bowed her head. "If you insist-"  
>She was interrupted by a growling sound that got louder every moment. Suddenly a huge motorcycle crashed to the ground in front of them. A giant man was sitting astride the machine. He cut it off and climbed off the bike.<br>"Hello, Hagrid," said a suddenly cheerful Dumbledore. "Where are the little ones?"  
>Hagrid shuffled his feet, and handed over a wrapped bundle. Dumbledore looked inside, "This is Ari. Where's Harry?"<br>"I dunno, Dumbledore, sir. When' I got to the wreckage, Harry was gone! I looked all over but all I could find was Ari!"  
>Dumbledore's expression changed. In place of a cheerful grandfather, suddenly there was a raging man... a little bit of insanity in his eyes.<br>"We MUST find him. Hagrid, meet me at the Headquarters. McGonagall, wait for me at Hogwarts." Both nodded, Hagrid flying off on his motorcycle.  
>McGonagall once more changing into a cat, and loping off down the street.<br>Dumbledore sighed, placing the little girl, Ari, onto the doorstep. Placing an envelope on her bundle, he looked down at her tiny face.  
>White-gold hair barely covering a half heart shaped scar on her head.<br>Turning on his heel he disappeared with a 'POP!'  
>All was silent for a moment. Slowly the lights started coming back on, but when the lights came on by number four... little Ari was gone. Swallowed into the darkness. Inside the house, the Dursleys slept on. Unaware how close they had become to becoming the guardians of the twin children. Harry and Ari Potter. <p>


	2. The Twins

Chapter Two:The Twins

Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light side of the war. The man everyone adored and aspired to be. The man who was Voldemort seemed to fear was drinking alone in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stirred the amber liquid in his glass, his face thoughtful. His usually twinkling eyes seemed dark and troubled maybe just a little bit angry even. Using his wand, he stirred the white, misty liquid in the pensive in front of him. One memory in particular arose:  
>There was a man on a dark street corner, the sign read Godrics Hollow. It was Dumbledore, eleven years ago. He was drinking a vial of something vulgar, he could tell by the shudder that ran through his body. His skin bubbled, shifted and stretched..Standing in his place stood a perfect replica of Lord Voldemort. The vial had contained a polyjuice potion. A sadistic smile on his face, the pseudo Voldemort started walking briskly down the dark street. He come up to a simple, yet comfortable, looking house. There was laughter coming from inside.<br>"Morsemordre," he hissed. A sinister, green skull appeared in the sky. Coming from the skulls mouth, an evil snake. Still wearing the strange smile; Dumbledore, in Voldemorts skin, blasted the front door off of its hinges, startling the small family inside.  
>"Wh-" James Potter never got a chance to finish his sentence, a bright green light hitting his chest and claiming his life.<br>"I know who you are, DUMBLEDORE! My Lord would never do this! Why are you even after us! We have done nothing to you!" Lilly cried out, standing in front of the nursery door with her arms spread wide.  
>"All for the better good, my dear. All for the better good." Dumbledore answered. He whispered under his breath, "Avada Kedavra!"<br>However, Lilly was singing softly under her breath, and just before the tell-tale green light struck her, a silver light raced from her skin to her childrens. She was smiling in the moment of her death. Her children would be safe from this madman ...the true Dark Lord.  
>Stepping over the beautiful womans lifeless body, the false Voldemort entered the nursery. Inside there was only one crib, enlarged, holding two babies inside. One was a girl; Arianna, Ari for short. One was a boy; Harold, Harry for short. Ari had white-gold hair with a slight curl. Harry was her opposite. Dark, almost black, locks that were pin strait. Their eyes, again, were opposites. Ari's were grey, almost silver. Harry's were bright emerald. Almost an exact replica of the killing curse Both Harry and Ari were sitting close, their hands touching, as they stared at Dumbledore with a curious expression.<br>Just as the old wizard raised his wand to kill these two as well an explosion occurred. The roof caved in, a board knocking Dumbledore over as dust and debris rained over the three occupants of the room, knocking the twins unconscious.  
>Once the air had cleared, Dumbledore looked up-into the REAL Voldemorts eyes.<br>"Dumbledore. Why are you here? These people have done nothing to you. In fact, they have made friends with your little order even though they knew the truth."  
>The polyjuice potion wore off as Dumbledore stood. "Well, Tom. That's why I'm here. I knew that if I killed off the Potters that it would give me a little more leverage in this war. You won't win, Tom. I will be the one ruling this world."<br>For a moment, Voldemorts eyes were filled with grief, "You knew who Lilly and James were? Who the children were?"  
>Dumbledore smirked, "Why else would I be here, you young fool. James was your brother in every way but blood. Lilly was your wife. Those horrendous offspring were yours. But that's ok." There were several small cracks as aurors arrived. "I have a new plan. I will claim these brats as mine, raise them as my pawns, and use them against you. You have lost."<br>With a wordless howl, Voldemort disappeared.  
>The memory faded. However, that was not all that happened that fateful night.<br>Unknown to both men at the time, a third was standing on the other side of the doorway. A doorway that led to the bathroom, were the man had been when Dumbledore attacked. He watched as Dumbledore apparated away, only to hear his voice outside asking what had happened. As quick as he could, he managed to grab one of the children, Harry, as the ministries men entered the room.  
>Apparating away, he went to the only other person he could trust Remus Lupin.<br>"REMUS! Oh God, Remus! I need your help!" Serious Black shouted at the top of his lungs as he reappeared in a small house on the edge of Kent.  
>"Sirius? What's wrong?" Turning he saw Remus standing in the doorway, a frown marring his handsome features. They quickly tended to little Harry, and put him under a sleeping spell while Serious explained everything.<br>"I just don't understand, Remi. Where did he go wrong? What's going on? Is V-Voldemort really the good one?" the werewolf's face was hard.  
>"I don't know, Sirius," he answered, "but I DO know where Dumbledore might take Ari. And I am going to get her."<br>A few hours later, they had both twins healed, calm and asleep.  
>"Do you think we are doing the right thing, Remi?" Sirius asked, floo powder in his hand.<br>Remus' face was sad. "What other choice do we have?"  
>Nodding, Sirius threw the powder in the fire, causing it to roar an ugly green. Then he yelled a name. Not just any name, mind you, but the name of the person he had never expected to yell.<br>"SEVEROUS SNAPE!"  
>Severus Snape, feared Potions Master, jumped as he heard his nemesis call his name from the fireplace.<br>"What do you WANT, Black?"  
>"I-we-need your help."<br>Snape rolled his eyes. "With what? Why would you need MY help?"  
>"We need to contact Voldemort we have his children."<br>Snape's eyes widened as he whirled around. "Come through, bring them with you. I will take you to him."  
>Sirius nodded and soon he and Remus, each holding a twin, stepped out of the fire.<br>With his usual sneer gone, Severus took an arm of each of the men and vanished.


	3. The Truth

Hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters, heres chapter three. =)

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, I just borrowed her characters.

Chapter Three: The Truth

Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, was sitting alone in his throne room at Riddle Manor when his wards alerted him to someone apperating into his foyer... only his inner circle knew how to apperate into his wards. Standing up, he quickly walked into the darkened foyer. To his shock, Severus Snape stood there with none other than Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. His eyes widened when he saw the infants in their arms. Without pausing, he ran the rest of the way and stood before them asounded.  
>"H-How?" He whispered.<br>Sirius cleared his throat, "I was in the bathroom... when you are that bastard were talking."  
>Toms hands twitched towards his children, but Remus took Ari from Sirius and backed up a few steps. "Sorry, Vol-Tom. Sirius and I need a few questions answered first."<br>Tom nodded, a pained look on his face. "Ok, just tell me... are they ok?"  
>Sirus nodded. "They had a few scratches and bruises, but we healed them with some supplies we had."<br>"Ok," said Tom, " what all do you want to know?"  
>"Everything," Remus answered.<br>Tom showed them all to the sitting room, where they all got comfortable. Harry and Ari slept on in a large bassinet Snape conjured.

"Alright," began Tom, "You have all heard how Im the bad guy and trying to take over the world, correct?"  
>Remus and Sirius nodded.<br>"What if I were to tell you that you had it completely backwards? Im not trying to take over the world and destroy muggleborns... Hell, Im half muggleborn myself. The person trying to take over the world is none other then Albus Dumbledore, leader of the supposed light side. He killed his own lover and sister, a long time ago, when they found out what he was doing. He poses as me, using a polyjuice potion and leaves murder and mayhem in his wake. He somehow found out that Lilly was my wife-" Sirius and Remus gasped-"and that the twins were mine. James was my best friend, he pretended to be Lillys husband to protect her for me... and we all failed. My beloved Lilly is dead..." He looked at Snape. "Im sorry, Severus. Im so sorry that your sister died because of me..." Snape swallowed, tears in his eyes. "Its ok, Tom. We have the twins. We can raise them, protect them, and they will know the truth."  
>"Hold on-" Remus interrupted, " this is quite alot to take in. You were married to Lilly, who was actually Snapes sister, and the twins are yours... your really good, Dumbledore is really bad...Wow. Jebbus." Tom sat quietly, letting the two men in front of him take it all in. Finally Sirius spoke.<br>"Well, dunno about you Remus but Im all for joining the 'dark side.'" Remus nodded, a grim smile on his face.  
>"I totally agree, Padfoot. Im tired of being lied to... and I would never abandon the twins."<br>Tom nodded. "Sorry to say, but in order for me to trust you two I would need you to take the mark. Its not evil as everyone has said, it lets us talk telepathically for short periods of time and alerts everyone of your location should you ever be in danger."  
>Without pausing, Sirius stood and held out his arm. Remus did the same.<p>

A short while later, both men had marks... but not what they expected. On their forearms their was no skull and snake, instead a majestic bonsai tree, with shimmering silver leaves and a golden trunk, stretched from their wrists to their elbow.  
>Remus smiled, "I like it."<p>

A week later, Riddle Manor stood deserted. All traces of Voldemort and his inner circle were gone. Vanished. This included TOm Riddle, the Malfoys, Snape, Lupin, Black, Lestrange, the Zabini's and suprisingly the LoveGoods.  
>The ministry searched for months, but never found any leads. After two years they finally gave up and decided he was gone for good... Little did they know, 10 years later, they would all reappear and flip their world upside down.<p>

Sorry this chappie is so short, but I really need to do my homework. I promise a super long chapter this coming weekend.  
>Thats it for this week. I will have three more chapters ready to upload this coming friday and saturday night... got school monday through thursday.. so cant during the week.<br>Anyone wanna be my betta? Shoot me an e-mail at ! 


	4. A New Beginning

Authors Note: Sorry about the super late update guys! I had totally forgotten that this weekend was Easter, and had to drive down to see my family (700 miles) dealing with my two year old!

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it never will be. However, I did warp the plot a bit, and make some of my own characters!

Anyways, here is Chapter Four!

**CHAPTER FOUR: A NEW BEGINNING**

Harry and Ari were running around a large yard with several other children. Luna Lovegood sat quietly under a tree watching the others as with a small smile on her face. For a nine year old, she was very serious. Draco Malfoy was laughing as Blaise Zabini turned the water hose on and sprayed a smiling Severus Snape. This was the scene the scene Tom Riddle watched from his study window, ignoring the adults arguing behind him. It was hard to believe that nine years had now passed since he left England and came to America. To be exact, they had moved to Bellville, Texas. The tiny town had been perfect. No one here knew anything of magic, evil Lords, or the darker side of mankind. He now worked as a manager of a local grocery store called Brookshire Brothers. Trying to stay off the radar, when he just KNEW that Dumbledore wouldn't have given up searching for him like the Ministry had. Lucius Malfoy commuted to Houston to work at a Microsoft Building creating programs for computers. Severus and Mr. Lovegood worked in a nearby town, Brenham, at the Blue Bell factory. Severus created several new flavors of Ice Crème, using his potions background. Mr. Lovegood worked on the machinery there. The Zabini's had opened a restaurant here in Bellville called the Bellville Café. Remus and Sirius worked with Tommy Johnson, a local man who owned his own DJ and Internet business.

"TOM!" shouted Sirius in Riddle's ear.

"What the F- WHAT?" He turned to see everyone staring at him. "Have you all finally moved on from arguing about a new house?" Tom sneered. That's all they had argued about the last month, should they move, if so where to, where would they get the money, how would they get new jobs ECT. Tom had finally given up on them ever reaching a decision but they must have from the way they were eyeing him.

"I'm not going to like this decision am I?" Tom asked wearily.

Lucius grimaced. "Probably not. However, we have reached a decision… and since you said you didn't care…"

Tom nodded. "What's the decision then?"

This time it was Mr. Lovegood who spoke up, "We… have decided to stay here. But only until the children turn eleven. Then we are going back to England. Our children need to know their past, their heritage. They need to know the truth. And we want them to know of magic. It's in their blood."

Tom's face had whitened when they said they were going to go back to England in just two years but he nodded. "I think that's a sound idea. But we need to put measurements in place to make sure the children are SAFE. I will NOT let Dumbledore hurt my twins."

Remus nodded. "We know… none of us want the children to get hurt. Snape was actually one to come up with a sound idea. He's going to go to Dumbledore, say he has been tracking you all these years. Put the crazy bastard on a goose run through Arkansas and such. Ask for his job back. He will be there in the school for us and the kids."

"When will he leave?" Tom asked.

"Tonight." Severus spoke from the doorway.

"You don't have to do this, Severus. Not if you want to stay." Tom's voice had a pleading note. Everyone thought that they were lovers. They weren't, however, Tom knew Snape's secret. Snape was in truth part vampire. Vampires have soul mates, just one, in the entire universe. Snape was lucky enough to have found his. And stayed by her side every chance he got.

Even as Tom spoke, Snape's gaze wandered out the window to where a thin girl sat, her long blond hair blowing in the wind as she laughed at her best friends.

Finally looking back at Tom, Snape spoke. "I want to protect the children as well."

His unspoken message was clear: He wanted to protect HER.

Tom nodded, "Very well. Bring the children in and send their friends home. Its time we told them who we really are and what's happening in two years." Severus nodded, turning on his heel as he left the room.

Several hours later all the children were in bed. They had taken it hard, asked a lot of questions and had finally gotten used to the idea. Harry and Ari were very quite during the exchange however, and that worried Tom.

Snape was packing his bags in his room when there was a soft knock at his door. He sniffed the air: it smelt of pine trees and honey. He knew that smell.

"Come in Luna-love."

The door quietly swung open and Luna raced to him, throwing herself into his arms, her long nightgown flowing over her feet. He held her bridal style, a sad smile on his lips.

"What are doing out of bed, Princess?"

She buried her face in his robes, "I don't want YOU to leave! Why can't Uncle Remus or Sirius go?" She uttered a small sob.

"Luna… Luna look at me, baby." Luna looked up, her ethereal silver eyes shimmering in the light.

"Its only two years… that's not as long as it seems. Ok? And when you start at Hogwarts I will be there to protect you. You can write me, but use regular mail ok? Not owls. I will answer every one. You are in my heart and soul, little one. Nobody can take your place… I love you." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded, motioning to be put down. He did so and she ran to the door, but before she left she stopped, turned and spoke. "Severus Snape! You better be careful! Don't let that crazy man hurt you… or I will be VERY ANGRY!" Her eyes appeared older than they should have, more knowledgeable, and her little face was pinched in sadness. Snape nodded once and she disappeared into the dark hallway.

Snape gathered his bags, walked out the front door of a quiet house. Turned on his heel and vanished with a pop.

Luna watched him from the window of her bedroom tears running down her face… even if she didn't know why her heart felt like it was splitting; she knew she couldn't wait for two years to pass.

To say Dumbledore was surprised to see Severus Snape of all people in his office would be the understatement of the year. He listened quietly while the man spoke, nodded twice, a maniacal twinkle in his eyes.

"Very good, my son! I knew that you of all people would never have abandoned me? Arkansas you say? Well. Thank you, my boy. I will send someone out there immediately. You may have you position back as Potions Master-Slughorn was never very good anyways."

Snape simply nodded once before walking out the door.

Dumbledore laughed, his insanity sounding all the way from his office to Severus, who was walking down the hall. Severus simply smiled grimly. He sounded like the devil himself… but he had no idea what he was about to come up against in just two years time.

Whew! That's it for now guys! I hope you enjoyed this one. Its four pages long after all. XD For you information, all the places I listed in here are real! I used to live in Bellville, Texas. Brenham is about 20 miles away- and it IS the home of Blue Bell Ice Crème. Houston is 70 miles. =) There really IS a Bellville café- and Tommy Johnson (happens to be my dad!) truly does own his own DJ/Internet business. It's called Pecan internet and he does Karaoke at the Bellville café on the weekends, along with several other restaurants and bars around that area!

Well, see ya next weekend! =DD And remember! I'm a flower, and reviews are my rain! So REVIEW!


	5. Sorting and Rules

HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to Chapter five of Destiny of Twins. This chapter jumps ahead to Year 1. Luna, Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ari are going to be sorted where I see fit! Don't worry, I love Slytherin… xD Anyways, sorry for the late update. We are in the middle of moving, and between that and school I've been SUPER busy! Lots of love, and don't forget to review!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! I just borrowed J.K Rowling's characters to twist into my own devious plot!

**Chapter Five: Sorting and Rules**

Severus Snape sat impatiently at the head table, waiting for the first year students to enter and be sorted. He wanted to see where his godchildren were sorted… and Luna. Dear Luna, where would she be put? He knew she was smart, so Ravenclaw was a big possibility. But he secretly hoped that she would be placed in Slytherin. The large doors to the great hall slowly opened, Professor McGonagall leading the white faced first years into the hall. Snape noticed that the dark children, as they were dubbed from the Death Eaters, were in the very back. Draco was smirking. Harry and Ari were standing close to each other, blank expressions on their faces. Severus knew that they were probably holding hands. Next was Blaise, who was laughing about something Luna had said. Luna was beautiful. Her hair now reached past her waist. She had grown, the dark haired man noticed, into a beautiful young woman. Her body was fuller, her features more defined. Almost as if she knew that Snape was looking at her, her eyes shimmering in the candlelight, she looked up and sent him a small smile. Instantly, Severus felt calmer and more reassured.

An old ratty hat was placed on a short wooden stool, and even as the Firsties stared at it in apprehension it began to sing:

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindor's apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means,  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

There was a slight applause, nobody really liked the hats songs, and by the scowls on Slytherin table's faces, they didn't like the description they were given this year. Once silence resumed, the cat-like professor started calling the names of the young ones and Severus leaned back, looking nonchalant. Fourteen Griffindors, seven Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs later, they finally called a name Severus wanted to hear.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD!"

Barely a moment passed before she was placed into Ravenclaw. Snape sent her a small smile before turning back to the sorting.

"Arianna Potter!"

Ari, he half heart shaped scar clear in the dim light, stepped forward. Her long white hair reached to the back of her knees. Her grey eyes almost seemed violet in the darkened hall. Her long lashes accented her full lips and just for a moment, her eyes flickered to Harry. Severus was the only one who noticed the slight wink pass between the two.

She reached the stool and calmly placed the hat on her head. A very short time later, the hat finally made a decision: "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry's smile vanished slightly, but he still sent his twin sister thumbs up. Ari slowly made her way to Ravenclaw table, a small frown marring her face.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry strode forward, throwing himself onto the stool and jamming the hat over his head. His dark green eyes glared at the head table before the hat covered them, along with his messy mop of dark hair and the other half of the heart-shaped scar his sister bore.

Only a moment later the hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus smirked, glancing at Dumbledore and seeing the rage on his face before his mask returned, showing a twinkling eyed grandfather.

Snape tuned out again for a little bit, before hearing another name.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

The hat barely touched his head before it _screamed _"SLYTHERIN!"

Last but not least was Blaise Zabini, who joined his friends in Slytherin. It was not lost on Snape that both the girls went to Ravenclaw and the boys to Slytherin. He would have to find a way to keep an eye on the girls… maybe allowing them to stay in his rooms in the dungeon. He mentally added talking to Flitwick to his list of things to do.

The crazy old man stood up, said a few words of nonsense, all the more reason to institutionalize him, as many believed. When the food finally appeared, Severus allowed himself a few moments to enjoy the food before standing and leaving the great hall, signaling Flitwick that he wanted to speak with him later. After all, these two years hadn't been spent twiddling his thumbs. He had managed to convert Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey to the cause. He hid himself in an alcove, waiting for the students to be released.

It wasn't long before the chatter of young one's filled the hall, but Snape only had eyes for two of them – Arianna and Luna. Just as the girls started to pass him, he stepped out of the alcove, brushing against Luna; he slipped a letter he had written into her pocket, a small smile also sent her way.

She winked at him, and continued following her Prefect, heading to her new house… where he knew she wouldn't be for long. Striding purposefully down the hall, Severus Snape entered his quarters, a long day finally finished, and went to sleep.

Arianna and Luna ate quietly. A soft conversation between the two went unheard by the others, who were giving them wide berth.

"I wish all of us had been in the same house…" Ari muttered.

"I'm sure Severus will think of something, he always does." Luna replied with a small smile.

Ari nodded, "Let's hope so. Being divided like these leaves us at only half strength. Daddy wouldn't like that…"

Luna nodded, eating daintily before following the prefect's instructions to follow them to the dormitories. Once outside of the Great Hall, however, Snape appeared out of an alcove; brushing against her and she felt a thick letter slip into her pocket. Winking at him, she made no other sign that she had noticed. Ari noticed the wink and sent a questioning look at her. She just shook her head and continued to their dormitories.

Once in their dormitories, and settled into bed; having told Ari goodnight, she opened her letter:

'Moon Goddess,

I want to start this letter off with a welcome. Welcome to Hogwarts, welcome back to my side. I know that we have exchanged letters over this past year but seeing you once again brings a joy to my heart that I never thought possible. If you are sorted into a house other than mine, be assured that I will do everything in my power to bring you closer to me. Meet me Friday, at the edge of the forbidden forest. 8pm should do it, I will slip you a hall pass once you have had my class.

All my love,

Severus.'

Luna folded the letter up, slipping it under her pillow and slipped into sleep with a smile on her lips.

In the Slytherin dormitories Harry and Blaise simply nodded when told where they should go, and quickly showered and climbed into bed. No words needed to be spoken between them. They knew that soon Ari and Luna would be closer. After all, nobody could deny Snape.

Well folks, that's the end of this chapter. I am simply too sleepy to finish. I already have chapter 6 written and will upload it tomorrow evening. Just took finals, so I have more time. =) Remember to PLEASE REVIEW!

3 Till next time!


	6. The First Day

Heyo! As promised, here is Chapter Six… the first day of classes. I'm thinking that I'm going to split this up into a series- by year of course. Since this first one is now 6 chapters in and I'm only just now getting to the first day of class. XD I've been trying to get my chapters longer and longer… I promise that I AM trying. Just seems like I write a lot and then when I look its only 1,000 words or so. .; Well, enough babble. Here is Chapter Six!

P.S. I've been told that changing POV's confuse people, so I'm going to try something else. Hope it makes it easier to understand! Also, I'm going to try adding more descriptions of the rooms, another complaint I received.

DISCLAIMER! I always forget to put this damn thing up. But I do NOT own anything in Potter-verse. That's all JK Rowling's.

**Chapter Six: The First Day**

≈_Snape's POV≈_

Snape opened his eyes to a dark room; the sun was still down from what he could tell through his enchanted window. Sitting up, he looked around when he heard it again.

'Tap, tap, tap!'

Throwing the covers back, he quickly stalked to his front door, peering through the eyehole, he saw Filius Flitwick standing in the hall, a guarded expression on his face. Quickly opening the door, he stepped aside to let the tiny professor inside his living quarters. They had only ever talked through letters, not wanting to let Dumbledore know that they had joined forces. Filius looked around the room surprised. Instead of the green and silver he had expected; Severus was head of Slytherin after all, there were warm chocolate colored chairs. The walls were a mahogany wood, matching the floors. All around the room, thick forest green rugs were placed to keep the feet off of the cold floor. Across from the door, a whole wall was covered in an overflowing bookshelf. There weren't just potions books, there were defense, charms, history and even muggle fiction books.

Watching Flitwick, Snape waited patiently for the tiny man to sit and explain his early visit- 4 am to be exact. Snape winced when he saw the time on the mantelpiece.

"Did it have to be four, Flitwick?"

Filius gave Snape a smirk that made him proud. "Of course not, but since most people never get up this early there was very little risk of me being seen in the dungeons. So, Severus, what is it that was so important that you needed to talk to me about?"

Snape motioned for the man to take a seat in one of the comfortable looking armchairs, taking his own seat afterwards.

"I wanted to talk about Luna and Ari. They were sorted into your house, and I would feel much better if they were closer to me and the boys… and that way it would be harder for a certain someone to get to them."

Flitwick nodded. "What do you propose then? They can't stay in Slytherin dormitories, and the boys can't come to Ravenclaw. They also can't stay with you or me…"

"I know, Filius. But wasn't there an abandoned suite here in the dungeons, somewhere?"

"Hmm… You're correct, and since they are in our houses, we wouldn't need Dumbledore's permission to move them. Also wouldn't have to tell him where they were rooming. I know where the rooms are. I can have them set up before class. Do you have a quill and some parchment?"

Snape eagerly nodded, and got the items the part goblin requested.

After writing a moment, he handed the paper to Snape. It read:

'_Go to the portrait of the Angel in the third level of the Dungeons. It's a bit out of the way, but it will room all four of you comfortably. Once there, look for the fairy in the Angel's hair. Tell her the password that you would like, and enter. Tell NOONE your password, or where your rooms are located. I will move your things before the end of your first class.'_

Snape smiled. "Thanks, Filius. I knew I could count on you!"

"No problem, simply give this to them, and the problem is solved. I'll be going now; I need to set up the rooms. I believe you've told me what they all like before."

Snape nodded, walking Flitwick to the door, he gave the man a pat on the back before closing the door behind him and returning to his room to prepare for the day ahead.

≈_Luna's and Ari's POV≈_

Luna opened her eyes to Ari bouncing around the room, mumbling under her breath.

"ARI! What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

Ari looked at her, breathless. "I can't find my damn make-up!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "It's in my trunk. You put it there so that you wouldn't lose it, you ditz."

"Oh… right."

Luna rolled out of bed, shivering when her feet touched the cold stone floor. Really, they lived in a castle… but they knew magic. Couldn't they at least place warming charms on the floor like Severus used to. Severus… She felt a big smile grace her face.

She was still smiling when she exited the dorms, but her face fell when she saw who was waiting for her with Ari.

Dumbledore was standing next to a furious looking Ari, his hand around the back of her neck. His creepy blue eyes were twinkling at her as she scowled. Luna pulled up her mask, sneering as she stalked towards the two.

"AH! Luna, there you are my dear. I was just talking to Arianna while waiting for you."

Ari snapped, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT YOU CRAZY OLD BASTARD! Don't EVER say my name like you KNOW me. You are NOTHING to me! A pathetic old man hanging onto his past glories and using truly innocent people as scapegoats! You should have been put down a long time ago, because you're nothing but a sick old BAT!"

Dumbledore's mask disappeared for a moment, and Luna truly thought that he was going to slap Ari. The old mans hand actually came up like he was going to! Luna quickly stepped in.

"Striking students, Professor? If her father knew, I'm sure NOTHING could keep him from having you head on a silver platter. Please don't try to act like a grandfather to us. We've known the truth for some time now, and we aren't going to fall for your cheap parlor tricks. Now, if you will excuse us, we have to attend breakfast and get our schedules." She took Ari's hand, and led the smaller girl away. She missed the look of utter loathing and rage on the old mans face, as he growled under his breath and stormed back to his office.

Almost to the great hall, she pulled Ari into an alcove. "Ari? Are you ok? What did he say to you?"

The silver haired girl was shaking like a leaf, and her violet eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "Nothing. I swear Luna it was nothing, but that creepy bastard scares me!"

Luna's eyes warmed up as she gave Ari a hug.

"Don't let him get to you. You're better than that!"

Arianna nodded and plastering a smile on her face, followed Luna into the great hall.

Snape eyed the girls as they entered the hall, wondering at the worried glanced Luna was sending Ari's way. Arianna simply ignored them though, and proceeded to pick at her breakfast before gathering her book bag and exiting the hall. Snape shook it from his mind, blaming nerves and homesickness before he also exited the hall to prepare for his first classes.

_~Harry, Draco & Blaise~_

The three Slytherin boys didn't notice how strange Arianna was acting this morning. They were too busy trying to stuff their mouths with their breakfast and look at their schedules to see who they had first.

The classes for the day were a mixture of Slytherin/Hufflepuff and Slytherin/Ravenclaw. Apparently they weren't going to share classes with the Griffindors until the next week and then keep alternating weeks. The classes with Ravenclaw were:

Potions

Charms

The ones they shared with Hufflepuff were:

Herbology

Astrology

And for Gryffindor:

Transfiguration

Flying

Defense against the Dark Arts

Care of Magical Creatures

All in all it looked to be a busy time here at school. Cramming the last bite of food into their mouths they exited the hall to head for Potions with the Ravenclaws. A class that they knew they were going to love. After all, hard to get worried when you had known the person who taught it you whole life!

Settling into class, Harry, Draco and Blaise were surprised to see that Arianna had already arrived and was studiously looking through the first chapter in her textbook. Flinging his things down next to her, Harry sat on one side, Draco on the other. Blaise sat right across from her, leaving room for Luna on one side; who arrived just after they did; and an empty seat on the other. They hadn't been sitting there for long, when a quiet bushy haired girl entered the classroom. They dimly remembered her from the night before, and that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw as well.

She quickly plunked her things down next to Blaise and extended her hand, greeting herself in a breathy voice.

"Hi there. I'm Hermione Granger."

Everyone introduced themselves as she took her seat and the remainder of the class started filing in, nobody but the Luna noticing someone standing in a dark corner, like a quiet panther ready to strike at a moments notice.

Just as a bell chimed through the room, and the class was at its loudest thinking that the teacher was late, Snape stepped out of his corner; using his wand; slammed the door and blinds closed.

"There will be no silly wand waving or incantations in this class unless it is to cool or heat the potions that you are working on."

His voice reminded Luna of dark velvet, sensuously sliding over her skin as all the other students, save for the Dark Group, immediately stilled and quieted.

The class wasn't hard or long, but everyone already knew who was going to excel. The table of Dark Students + one Hermione Granger would be in the top of the class. Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle would be some of the students in the very bottom. Somehow they had managed to make their potion explode simply by heating the water with their wand.

At the end of the class, Snape slipped Luna the note from Flitwick, making sure nobody but she knew. Nodding slightly, after glancing at it, she let him know that she would tell the others after class.

The remainder of the day continued to drag on until finally the Dark Group meandered their way down to their new rooms.

The rooms were a gorgeous mixture of silver and black. All of the children loved it instantly but wore out from their day, bade each other a goodnight. Each headed for one of the four bedrooms to relax and get some sleep.

That's chapter six revised everybody!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
